Star Wars: The Old Republic: Smuggling a Future
by guitarguy12345
Summary: A quick oneshot about my Smuggler Character, Nik'ko, and his relationship with a Jedi Consular named Skye'ra. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES BUT THIS IS A GOOD STORY PLEASE READ IT!


**This is a story that is based around my two characters on SWTOR: Skye'ra, and Nik'ko. On my Legacy, it states that they are married. Here's how they met.**

The physically drained smuggler trudged through the Tatooine Spaceport. On the way in, he noticed a few other ships flying into port: Some passenger ships, a few cargo frieghters, and what looked to be a Jedi Ship.

_What the hell would a Jedi be doing all the way out here? _thought the smuggler to himself.

He exited the Spaceport and felt his body be embraced by the hot Tatooine Suns. It was refreshing to him. After being in the coldness of his starship for so long, he was glad he could finally warm up a little. He entered the Anchorhead Cantina, and ordered a drink. This smuggler in particular was on Tatooine for a reason. A damn good one, too. He was on a journey back to his exact birthplace. Though his parents were dead and gone at the age of four, he still planned to carry on the Vengencia (my legacy name) Family tradition. He figured he'd just have a drink first. Then, he saw a woman, about his age, yet a little shorter than him, enter the cantina. She was beautiful. He noticed the double-lightsaber attached to her hilt.

_So I'm guessing this is our Jedi._

"Uh, excuse me, miss?" said the Smuggler, trying to get the girl's attention. She turned to him.

"Hello," she said. "May I assist you?"

"I was just wondering, what's a Jedi like you doing all the way out here in the Outer Rim?"

"Oh, just visiting my home planet."

"Tatooine is your home planet too?"

"Yep, born 'n' raised. Until I got to the Jedi Temple on Tython, of course. My name is Skye'ra, it's nice to meet you." said Skye'ra as she extended a hand.

"Nik'ko." replied the smuggler as she shook her hand.

"Y'know you're quite a looker," started Nik'ko, "It must be annoying to have drunken bounty hunters hit on you every time you enter a social place, like this."

Skye'ra giggled.

"Well, that depends. Are you a bounty hunter?"

"Nope, I'm a Smuggler. I mostly make gun and weapon deliveries, usually from Alderaan to Ord Mantell."

"Very interesting." said Skye'ra.

"Y'know, you have a nice name. Skye'ra...I ought to call you Skye for short."

"Yes, actually my parents used to call me that before I started my trials."

"Cool."

Skye'ra and Nik'ko became lost in each other's gaze.

"So, the Jedi, huh? Must be a lot of rules, like, you can't fall in love..." said Nik'ko subconsciously.

"I don't believe in that. They say that love leads to the dark side, but I say it leads to envy first...and I don't believe in envy, either." said Skye'ra.

"How about we go for a walk, continue our situation where it isn't so...noisy." said Nik'ko.

"I'd like that."

So they got up and left. They soon entered a quiet corridor.

"So how did you become a smuggler?" asked Skye'ra.

"I dunno...it just kind of happened. My parents were killed by Hutts when I was four. The Hutts took me in, but I escaped about a week later. I lived my childhood on the streets of Tatooine. The Hutts never came after me- I was a small child, and small children were viewed as "expendable" to Hutts. When I was 12, I jumped ship to Coruscant. I met an old Smuggler who took me under his wing. Taught me everything I know."

"Wow," started Skye'ra, "That's quite a story. Have you ever, and forgive me for asking, been in love?"

"Hell, I was moving around so much I didn't have time to meet girls to fall in love with. Now things have slowed down, I thinking I ought to get a job with the Republic, maybe delivering weapons to warzones or something like that. Maybe then it'll be easier to find love. I don't plan on dying alone, I'll tell you that."

Skye'ra felt...smitten...by Nik'ko. She also felt guilty because she was technically going against the Jedi Order.

"Maybe I can make your hopes reality...my Master is always getting reports from Republic Generals about supplies and weapons. Mayhaps I could also..." Skye'ra took Nik'kos hands. "...make sure you don't die alone."

"I would owe you everything in the world."

"No, just this."

They wrapped their arms around and passionately kissed.

_10 Years Later._

Nik'ko and Skye'ra watched as their son of 10 years, whom was conceived and born in secrecy, get on the ship that would take them to the academy. He would learn battle tactics, how to fire a gun, piloting, everything he would ever need to know to become a proud soldier of the Republic Army. Nik'ko and Skye'ra couldn't have been more proud of themselves and more importantly, their son.

It was going to be a good rest of their lives.


End file.
